Never Left Her Side
by irisfanfic
Summary: Jim unexpectedly finds Roy abusing Pam, and Jim finds ways to comfort her. Pam reveals everything that Roy has done to her since they got engaged. Jim and Pam’s realtionship takes a turn for the better, but Roy still haunts her.


Shit. Where's my phone? Jim pulls over and pats himself down. He looks through his satchel and realizes he has to drive back to the office to get it. He looks in his rear view mirror and makes a tight u-turn. When he's only a few blocks away, he couldn't help but wonder if Pam was still there with Roy.

She was still with him when I left...and that was only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly his trip back to the office wasn't so bad.

He parks in the far end of the parking lot, knowing how much Roy already hates him. As he opens the double glass doors, he hears a crash coming from the stairwell. He opens the heavy wooden door and immediately closes it again, but not all the way. He peers through the little sliver of light.

"Seriously, do you ever even listen to what I say anymore? I told you to stay away from Halpert and just today I walked in on you two laughing over at his desk! Do you not love me anymore?"

He recognized the voice too well. Roy.

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Pam.

"You had better be sorry!" He shouts. "I own you now! You have to do what I say!"

Jim hears a loud slap and gasps so loud he has to cover his mouth. Then he hears crying. He wants nothing more than to go in there and punch Roy in the balls. He holds himself back only because he knows the police could handle it better than he can.

He runs to the elevator and frantically pushes the up button. When the elevator arrives, he rushes in and waits for it to go up. He runs over to his desk and decides to take the stairs. When he gets to the second flight of stairs, he calls the police. He watches over the railing to see what Roy might do. Jim looks away for a split second and hears a scream. He whips his head back to Roy and Pam and sees blood gushes from her head.

"Listen to me!" Roy yells,"Stay! Away! From! Halpert!"

With each word a kick or a punch hits Pam's small, shivering body.

"You don't own me Roy!" Pam whispers, barely audible.

"What did you say, you bitch?"

"Nothing." She murmurs, " I said nothing."

"No, go on. Say it again."

"You...you don't own me Roy!" She says.

Only Roy's face could express what he was going to do next. He runs out of the stairwell and appears seconds later with beer bottles in each hand.

Oh god no, please no!

Roy smashes both bottles onto Pam's limp body, only making her scream and cry even harder. Jim calls the police again, asking where they are.

"There is a patrol officer in your area, he will be there in a few minutes." The woman says, matter-of-factly.

A few minutes is too long. Just as he was about to throw another punch, Jim is blocking Pam from his blow. Roy punches him in the stomach, yet Jim stands tall. Right when Roy processed this information that he had actually hit Jim, he punches Roy in the mouth. He staggers back, hand to his mouth.

"What the hell?"

"Get away from her Roy."

"No! You back off! She's mine!"

Jim cocks his arm back and Roy's face shows some panic. He flees and Jim hears his tires screech in the parking lot. He turns back to Pam, who was shaking violently.

"Oh my god, Pam, what happened?"

Pam sniffles. "Jim?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" She musters.

"I...I came back to get my phone and then I heard screaming and crashing and then I see...I see this!"

"Are you hurt?" Pam asks.

"Me? Why would you ask about me? Have you seen yourself?"

Pam looks down at her bloody body. "Heh. Yeah... I guess not."

Jim just stares, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I guess I better go back. Roy's probably expecting me." Pam says.

"What? Are you crazy? Pam, you're definitely not going back to his house. You can't! I mean, look at you! He's only going to do worse."

Pam just shrugs. "This isn't even the worst he's done." She laughs a little.

Jim looked shocked. His eyes show so much concern. "This...this isn't even the worst?" He says, as her body drips blood from pretty much everywhere.

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god. Okay, well, Pam, you are coming home with me." He says.

"No,no,no. I couldn't do that to you. I would be such a burden," she says."and Roy would just get even more mad. "

"No, you are definitely coming with me, and I will make sure you never see him again." Jim says.

Pam starts to cry. "Thank you Jim, thank you so much! Things have been so bad lately, even worse than before..." she realizes she said too much.

"Before?" Jim asks.

Pam sighs. "Yeah. When we got engaged he just... let loose and kind of...had no respect of boundaries." She starts to sob. "Please Jim, I don't want to be his anymore!"

Jim hugs her and holds her head to his chest.

"It's going to be okay, Pam."

"It's going to be okay."


End file.
